Certain mixtures of active ingredients for controlling pests are described in the literature. The biological properties of those known mixtures are not entirely satisfactory in the areas of nematode control, phytotoxicity, loading rates and environmental and worker exposure, for example. The protection of plant propagation materials (seed treatments) with pesticides are target applications which partially address the need for a reduction of environmental and worker exposure when used alone or in conjunction with foliar or in-furrow pesticide applications. However, there is also a need to make available other mixtures which reduce the need for older acutely toxic pesticides and to reduce loading rates. Among the older nematicides, the following may be mentioned: methyl bromide, metham sodium, ethoprop, carbofuran, aldicarb, fenamiphos and oxamyl. Further, interactions between nematode and fungal pathogens are recognized as causing damage in excess of the additive amount expected of the individual nematodes and fungal pathogens (Compendium of Cotton Disease, 2nd edn., edited by T L Kirkpatrick & C S Rothrock, The American Phytopathological Society, pp. 46–48). Accordingly, there is a need to provide pesticide compositions and methods for the protection of plant propagation materials, especially those compositions having improved biological properties, for example synergistic pesticidal properties, especially for controlling nematodes and fungal pathogens. That problem is solved according to the invention by the provision of the present pesticidal composition.